This invention relates to controllable response toys, and, more particularly, to delayed response toys.
In delayed response toys, action on the part of the toy does not occur until after a suitable interval has passed. The interval is usually controlled by a timing mechanism which can be expensive and cumbersome. A typical mechanism is provided by a clock which requires winding or an auxiliary source of power.
In addition, a clock mechanism operates with relative precision, providing a similar delay interval for each activation. A toy which incorporates such a mechanism has a predictable behavior which eventually causes the player to lose interest.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the delayed response of toys.
Another object is to simplify the mechanism by which the delayed response is produced. A related object is to eliminate the need for clock mechanism to produce the desired response.
Still another object of the invention is to achieve a comparatively unpredictable delay period for each activation and thus help retain user interest in the toy.